Pull the Trigger (And Watch Me Break)
by LittleTayy
Summary: When bad boy Killian Jones sets his sights on young, sheltered Regina Mills, things quickly grow out of control. They think they're in love but fate has never been particularly kind to these two. Their furious little love won't be one without casualties. Alternate Universe, non-magical Storybrooke. Hooked Queen. Will be upgraded to an M rating later on.
1. A Goddess to My Eyes

**Pull the Trigger (And Watch Me Break)**

Twenty two year old Killian Jones smirked as he made his way inside Granny's Diner, out of the ridiculous heat. It seemed a heatwave was rolling through Maine and even the little coastal town was affected. He made his way over to the counter, sitting and ordering an ice cold drink.

A few moments passed before the tinkling of the bell could be heard as someone entered. He turned only slightly, not wanting to seem too interested and smirked devilishly at what he saw. A young woman, maybe 18 had just walked in; long dark hair pulled back into a ponytail, lightly tanned skin set off by the short denim shorts she wore and light blue spaghetti strap top. A gold pendant hung around her neck and an old looking ring adorned her right hand. She looked like a goddess.

"She's far too young for you Killian Jones," a stern voice told him and he turned around to an unimpressed Granny.

"Oh come on Granny, I hardly doubt that," he replied cockily, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"I'm telling you. You'd best stay away from that girl."

Killian didn't answer, just grinned at her before turning back to spy on the brunette goddess. She and her pretty little friend sat and chatted for a while, stopping only long enough to eat. After they were both finished the other girl got up, excusing herself to the toilets and that's when Killian decided to make his move.

He stood, making his way over to the girls table and slipped into the empty seat beside the gorgeous girl. "Hello," he greeted, smirking as he saw her jump in surprise.

She turned to look at him wide eyed, not having seen him sit down. She looked around nervously for a moment before the charming smile on his face eased her. "Hello," she greeted back, smiling.

"I'm Killian Jones, and you are love?" he asked, smirking at her wickedly.

"My names Regina Mills. It's a pleasure to meet you," Regina replied sweetly.

Killian grinned, "Oh trust me, the pleasures all mine," he said as his eyes unashamedly raked over her body.

Regina blushed under his gaze, dipping her head in embarrassment. Killian chuckled at the innocent gesture, knowing that once he was through with her she'd be anything but innocent. He placed two fingers under her chin, lifting her head to gaze into her eyes.

"You are definitely the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen," he tells her quietly as her eyes fix to his. He leans forward, boldly pressing a light kiss to her lips. He stands, pushing a napkin towards her and leans down to whisper in her ear, "I want you to call me sometime. I'll see you later gorgeous."

And with that he walks smugly out of the diner, leaving a young and dazed Regina Mills in his wake.

* * *

_AN: This is a new Hooked Queen piece for me. It's set in a non-magical Storybrooke which basically means, none of the fairytale stuff is real. I will warn you now, this will get significantly darker but I will post warnings at the beginning of the chapters that relate to any of that stuff._

_Anyway, thanks for reading and please review. :) LT._


	2. A Bench On A Pier

**Warning: This chapter contains mentions and implications of incest and sexual, physical and emotional abuse between a parent and child. If this offends, triggers or upsets you then I suggest you do not read the following chapter.**

* * *

**Pull the Trigger (And Watch Me Break)**

Regina slammed her front door shut, running down the front path and out the gate of her home. It was early in the evening and despite the heat, she still wore a light knitted sweater over the top of her dress. She ran two houses down before stopping and calming herself; after all, it'd look unseemly for the Mayor's daughter to be running around the town at this hour.

She walked the rest of the way down the street and found herself heading towards the harbor. She crossed her arms over her chest, trying to ignore the stinging in her cheek, which she was sure would be a bright red. She walked all the way to the end of the pier, sitting on an old wooden bench. She stared out at the water, willing the tears burning in her eyes not to fall.

Minutes passed as she sat there, trying to compose herself before having to go home and face her mothers wrath again. The woman she called mother was horrible and short tempered, never slow in punishing Regina and yet, all Regina yearned for was her love. Love that only ever seemed to come in quiet nights and lingering touches and almost always made Regina feel worthless in the end.

She was startled from her tortured thoughts by the presence of a body sitting beside her. For a moment she irrationally thought it was her mother, until she looked over at the figure of one Killian Jones. He was looking at her curiously, a frowned etched across his face and Regina was quick to wipe away any stray tears.

"Are you alright love?" he asked in his charming accent. Regina glanced at him almost harshly, hoping to convey that she wasn't going to answer. "You never called love. Waited by the phone for days too," he told her teasingly, changing the subject.

Regina laughed quietly, knowing the red hand print on her face was noticeable but glad he'd chosen to ignore it. She didn't really have an for him as to why she hadn't called. It just hadn't happened, her mother had kept her far too busy and besides, she hadn't been so certain calling him was the best choice.

"That I don't believe," she told him quietly, looking over at him with disbelief clear in her eyes.

Killian laughed at her words and Regina wasn't sure whether to be offended or not. She sighed, looking away from him though, back out into the ocean.

"Have you ever been on a boat?" he asked after several moments of silence. Regina didn't understand what he was still doing there sitting beside her. She was just a sad, lonely teenage girl and he was, by the look of all the leather, a typical bad boy. "Well, have you?" he insisted almost impatiently.

Regina shook her head. "No. Mothers never allowed it. Says the seas too dangerous. I was barely allowed to ride Rocinante, my horse," she tells him resignedly.

She saw Killian stand from beside her. She could already imagine him walking away, laughing at her for acting like such a child. Regina hated the thought of someone laughing at her; of someone placing her in a box that_ they_ deemed suited her and not which she deemed suited herself. Anger seeped through her body, making her hands clench into fists and her blood boil. She was about to stand up and give him a piece of her mind when she heard his next words.

"Sea's hardly dangerous love. If you respect it properly. Why don't I show you my boat? We'll just keep it here in the docks," he suggests, grinning at her as he extended a hand.

"My mother," she starts but is promptly cut off by Killian's laugh.

"What your mother doesn't know won't hurt her love," he tells her, smirking mischievously at the young brunette.

Regina bites her lip in contemplation before taking his hand and standing up. She grins up at the slightly older man, nodding her head.

"You're right, it won't," she agrees, following him back down the pier to the docks, hand wrapped tightly in his.

* * *

_AN: The second chapter, here it is. This was a fairly quick update for me but please don't get used to it. I'm a notoriously bad updater, so this is rare._

_I hope you enjoyed and please review. :) LT._


	3. Leather to Skin, A Punishment and Sin

_**Warning: This chapter contains graphic scenes of physical and emotional abuse between a parent and child, as well as strong implications of incest and sexual abuse. If this offends, triggers or upsets you then I suggest you do not read the following chapter.**_

* * *

**Pull the Trigger (And Watch Me Break)**

Regina stumbled up the pathway to her front door, trying to be as quiet as she could, knowing it'd do no good to be caught in this state. She'd spent several hours with Killian on his boat, drinking away her pain. While she'd been significantly distracted from her problems, she was seriously starting to regret drinking so much now. She'd only ever drunk cider and in definite moderation; now though, she was pretty sure she was drunk and she wasn't sure how she was going to avoid her mother or father.

She was thinking so hard over how to avoid both her parents that she'd paid no attention to the small step before her door, tripping over it and stumbling into the white wooden door. She gasped, leaning against the door as she realized the amount of noise she would have just made. She closed her eyes with a sigh as she tried desperately to regain her balance; unfortunately however the door she was leaning against swung open and she stumbled forward into a body.

"Regina," a cold voice sounded and Regina jumped back, gazing at her mother fearfully. "Where on Earth have you been young lady?" her mother asks sternly, gripping her elbow tightly and pulling her roughly into the house.

"Out," Regina replied, the alcohol in her system not letting her think clearly.

Cora frowned at her daughters insolent answer, turning to look her over carefully. She took in her dilated eyes and mussed hair, smelling the faint traces of alcohol clinging to her child. Regina watched as her mother studied her and she was quick to try and pull away when she saw realization dawn in her mothers eyes.

"Have you been drinking?!" Cora exclaimed somewhat uncontrollably. Her grip on Regina's elbow tightened and when the girl refused to answer Cora's anger got the best of her; causing her to strike her daughter with the back of her hand. "Answer me girl!" she practically yelled, dark eyes piercing the hazy brown of her daughters.

Regina gasped at the hit to her cheek, tears quickly pooling in her eyes. The alcohol in her system however had loosened her control considerably and before she knew it she was pulling away from Cora roughly. "I hate you!" she spat, a hand cupping the already reddened cheek as she glared at the elder brunette.

Cora stood stunned for a moment at the words that'd just escaped her daughters mouth. Regina had never said that to her before and Cora would not stand for this type of disobedience. She stalked forward, watching as Regina stood her ground, before grabbing a handful of her long hair and twisting it painfully. Regina cried out at the action, both hands shooting up to try and pull herself free from her mothers grip.

"Don't you ever, speak to me like that again Regina," Cora hissed, pulling Regina up the stairs. "I am your mother and I will not tolerate such behaviour in my house again," she continued, pushing her daughter roughly into her room.

The alcohol filled bravado was starting to fade and the tears in Regina's eyes began to fall. She caught herself against the bedpost of her bed, turning herself around to face her furious mother. Regina clung to the wooden post behind her, watching her mothers every move carefully.

"Mother..." she practically whimpered as she saw her mother pull a leather belt seemingly from nowhere.

"Quiet! You know your punishment. Now get undressed," Cora ordered, anger bubbling up under her skin and through her veins.

Regina started crying in earnest now, peeling off her clothes with embarrassment. She stood in just her underwear, gazing fearfully at her mother before catching her eye. The expression on Cora's face told her that this wasn't enough and with closed eyes she stripped naked in front of her mother. She didn't open her eyes, afraid of Cora's appreciative gaze.

"Turn," Cora ordered and she barely had her back to her before she felt the first connection of leather on skin. She cried out as her mother continued to beat her with a belt, hands clutching her bedpost tightly until her knuckles turned white. After what seemed like forever Cora stopped, stepping closely behind Regina, running her hands over the marks she'd just made across Regina's back.

"Mother, please...don't," Regina practically begged as she felt the hands stray to places they shouldn't.

Regina shuddered as she felt her mothers warm breathe against the skin of her cheek, both hands holding Regina close. "Shh Regina," Cora coos, placing a lingering kiss against her cheek, "Let Mama make it all better," she continues, hands running up and down Regina's sides.

"Mama," Regina practically pleads, flinching as Cora places a kiss to the back of her neck.

"You know I only punish you because I love you Regina. I don't like doing this to you. Let me make it better," Cora says sweetly, pulling her daughters young body flush against hers.

"I know Mama," Regina sighs, giving in to her mother once again and hating herself for it.

* * *

_AN: Yeah...I don't know what this chapter is. It kind of grew out of control. No Killian in it at all really but I promise next chapter there will be quite a bit of him. This chapter I kind of just wanted to show how messed up Regina's home life truly is. While she may not be strictly 'innocent' she is still innocent of the world in general._

_Anyway, please review or whatever. :) LT._


	4. Just A Monster's Plaything

**Pull the Trigger (Watch Me Break)**

It was quarter past 11 at night when Regina carefully and quietly slid open her bedroom window. She looked back behind her at her closed bedroom door, silently praying to any God out there, that her mother did not catch her sneaking out. She swung one leg over her window sill, reaching it out to touch the less than sturdy branch reaching out to her window. She got her other leg out then and grabbed hold of an overhanging branch to keep her steady as she stood up.

Five minutes later she'd successfully scaled the large tree outside her window, something she'd been doing far more frequently in the month that she'd known Killian. Most people if they knew would say he was turning into a bad influence for her but she didn't see it that way at all. Sure she'd lied to her parents more times than ever before and snuck almost every night but it was only a little rebellion. Isn't that what being a teenager meant? Rebelling against your parents at some point?

Still she felt a little guilty about sneaking out all the time. Anything could happen to her and her parents would have no clue at all. Her worries however were quickly forgotten, as they always were, when she saw Killian's smirking face as he leant against the lamp post just outside her gate. She smiled somewhat shyly as she walked forward, heart fluttering at the sight of the older boy.

"Well come on then love," he greeted, grabbing her hand in his, pulling her closer only to wrap an arm securely around her shoulders.

Regina leaned into him as they walked, "Where are we going?" she asked, looking up at him with wide honey brown eyes.

Killian smirked as he looked back down at her. "I'm taking you to meet some friends of mine," he answered steering her towards the harbour where his boat was docked. It was where they spent most of their time unless he was sneaking her into the only nightclub in town, Kings. She was a little excited though; she hadn't met any of his friends yet and she hoped she'd make a good impression with them.

They walked for several minutes in silence before they finally started to near the harbour. Regina breathed deeply, loving the smell of the ocean; salty and fresh. They walked down the docks towards Killian's boat and she looked around the area, expecting to see his friends waiting for them but she saw no one. Walking on to the boat she tried not to jump in surprise when a tall, blonde figure appeared before them.

"Killian! Where have you been? Jeffy and I have been waiting on this damn boat for _hours_," she exclaimed in a husky, petulant voice.

"Mallie," Killian replied with a raised brow, "Come on. I've been gone half an hour. So you've probably just gotten here," he told her matter-of-factly, pushing past her to walk further onto his yacht. Regina followed him as the other girl, Mallie, looked her over curiously.

"And who is this?" Mallie asked mischievously as she followed the two brunettes down into the cabin of the boat.

Killian chose to ignore her for the moment as his gaze settled on the 19 year old lounging on his couch, drinking one of his beers. The younger boy smirked at him as he came in, eyeing Regina lasciviously when he caught sight of the brunette trailing behind Killian.

Seeing the way the other boy was looking at Regina caused jealousy to flood through him and he hit the other boy in the shoulder. "Oi! What are you doing drinking my alcohol hey?" he growled, glaring at him.

"Got bored waiting for you. Who's your lovely little lady friend?" the boy asked as Mallie came to sit beside him, looking up at Killian expectantly.

Regina stood behind them a little shyly, not really sure what to say. These two seemed as bad and abrasive as Killian yet there was something about Killian she couldn't help but feel was different from the other two. Of course she couldn't really be sure about that, they'd not actually been introduced yet and she'd barely interacted with them.

Killian finally turned towards Regina, pulling her to stand beside him as he smirked at his two friends. "Regina," he began, turning to address his pseudo girlfriend, "These are my friends; Malinda Drake and Jefferson Milner. They're crazy, don't hold it against them," he told her with a chuckle, gesturing to the two. "Mallie, Jeff, this is Regina Mills, my girl," he told them, turning to kiss her on the lips.

"Mills? As in Regina Mills the Mayor's _daughter _Regina Mills? Are you crazy Kill?" Jeff screeched, realising just where he recognised her from.

"Excuse me?" Regina asked huffing, not liking the implications about her in his voice.

"Look, your mother's crazy. Everybody knows that. Who says you aren't too? Crazy's genetic you know," Jefferson replied casually, taking a sip from his pilfered drink.

"You would know wouldn't you Jefferson," Killian growled, angry at him for calling his girl crazy.

Regina felt anger bubble up in her at the implication that she was anything like her mother. It horrified her to think that anyone could think that about her. Couldn't they see that Cora was a monster and she was just the monster's plaything? She marched forward, knocking the bottle straight from Jefferson's hand, pointing a threatening finger in his face.

"I am _nothing _like my mother," she growled dangerously, surprising everyone in the cabin including herself.

"Whoa, easy there," Jefferson gasped, jumping back from the enraged girl.

Killian was quick to grab at Regina, hauling her back so she was flush against his chest. He could feel her angered breathing and he was sure he could feel her heart pounding angrily. Wrapping one arm around her waist he glared at Jefferson as he and Mallie stood from their seats. He shoved a hand into his pocket, pulling out two small baggies and handing one over to them each.

"Make those last. William had a hard time coming by those this time. Don't waste them," he warned the two as they moved past him and up onto the deck.

He felt Regina struggle a little in his hold but he didn't let her go until her heard their footsteps step off the boat. As soon as he let her go, Regina whirled around to face him, eyes blazing and chest heaving angrily. She looked like a fiery goddess and it took everything in Killian not to crash their bodies and their lips together fervently.

"I'm nothing like my mother! How dare he say that?!" She ranted angrily, running a hand through her long dark hair. "I'm nothing like _her_," she practically cries, the tears pooling heavily in her eyes. She turns to look at him frantically, hoping he'll offer some sort of comfort that indeed she was not like Cora in anyway.

"Hey, hey, I know that. I _know_ you're nothing like her," he says, pulling her into a hug, trying to soothe her.

Regina despite her best attempts starts to cry into his chest, clinging to his black leather jacket tightly. "The things she's _done_ to me Killian," she sobs, "I would never…I'd _never_ do them to someone. Let alone my _child_!" she exclaims, tears falling fast now. Killian just continues to hold her, not sure what to say or do at all. This was so far out of his comfort zone that he had no idea what to do about a crying girl in his arms.

"It's alright now Regina. You're here with me and as long as I'm around I'll always be here to help okay?" he told her, hating to see how upset she was and really not knowing how to calm her down.

"Thank you," she cries quietly, hugging him tightly, "You're the only one that is."

* * *

_AN: So I'm pretty sure this is the longest chapter so far and I even had to cut it in half. There was meant to be more. Also the first chapter we're introduced to young AU Maleficent and Jefferson._

_Anyway, let me know what you think. Please review. :) LT._


End file.
